


Je Te Veux [Hiatus]

by RoseGhosts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Turns Good, Bottom Louis, Detective Harry, Dom Harry, Evil to good, F/F, F/M, French Louis, Harry and Louis - Freeform, Hate turns to love, Joker louis, Journalist Harry, Louis Tomlinson is a Little Shit, Louis and Harry - Freeform, Louis is a french villain, M/M, Minor Relationships, Minor Sebastian Stan/Louis Tonlinson, Minor Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Sub Louis, Top Harry, Villain Louis, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, reporter harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseGhosts/pseuds/RoseGhosts
Summary: "Je te veux" he whispered softly in his ear while standing behind him. Harry did not understand what the French man meant to say but one thing he did know, was that he was up to no good.OrThe one where Louis is a French villain trying to take over New York city and Harry is a journalist and the occasional news reporter who is trying to find out what the malicious plan is.





	1. Character Introductions

**Main Characters:**

Louis Tomlinson \- French villain, also known as Joker _(No, my intention isn't to make him as the Joker like the DC character, you'll understand later on)_ or as the city calls him sometimes, 'The frenchie'

Harry Styles \- Journalist for The New York Times and occasionally a news reporter, but to Louis he's the 'English Muffin'

Samuel Zavala \- Harry's partner for investigating on certain things, camerman and also very close friend of his. (Has minor feelings for Harry)

The Twins: Nathan and Nicholas Smith \- The supers of the city. Also known as Frozone (Nathan) and Sharko (Nicholas), powers will be explained in the story. (Their names are ridiculous, I am aware of that)

**Side Characters:**

Mr. Johnson \- elderly man in charge of the NY Times, he's the one who edits the stories/news, also known as Harry's and Sam's boss.

Sebastian Stan \- Part of Louis' team, right-hand man of his, most trusted one around, also his 'fuck buddy' (Romanian)

Zayn Malik \- In charge of weapons for Louis' team

Liam Payne, Niall Horan, Perrie Edwards, Jade Thirlwall, Leigh-Anne Pinnock, Jesy Nelson (+others later mentioned): Journalists who work with Harry and Sam at the NY Times

**(More Characters May Be Added)**


	2. Un

**[1189 words.]**

"Please, please, please! I just need you to answer a few questions about what exactly you saw the other night" Harry pleaded as he followed a security guard who was desperately trying to get away from him "I m already told you, I barely even saw anything. The little frenchie and his team were quick and silent all I saw was that they were taking something from the lab. I don't know what it was, since I was far away, but one of the workers from the inside should know, but I didn't want to intervene. You know how crazy the fucker is"

"Yes, I am aware of that but did you hear -" Harry started but was interrupted by his partner, "Come on, Styles. We've got to go. You've got a real job at the New York Times and you're a reporter as well, don't go chasing after this, it's dangerous" he said, his name was Samuel.

He had a small crush on Harry, had liked him for quite some time now but never really had the guts to ask him out on a date. Sam had tan skin, brown curly hair and the biggest puppy eyes, was also slightly shorter than the other man.

"Wait just one more minute, Sammy. I'm really close to getting some answers, this guy -" he stopped talking when he turned around, only to realise that the man was gone, which made him sigh deeply, "Nevermind" he muttered.

"Don't worry, H. Better luck next time, we've got to go to the big event. Jade called in sick today so you're going to have to be on television today" Sam said, gently pushing Harry to the truck. "Ugh, right. I forgot about the whole Frozone and Sharko thing. The celebration, Memorial slash museum inauguration for the twins. Our supers." He scoffed softly as he got in the van. "Exactly, and you have to seem excited for it" the other man said as he laughed softly, also getting in, to start the car and drive off to central park.

☆☆☆☆☆

"Good afternoon, beautiful New York City! The sun is shining today on this splendid, and wonderful day. It is the inauguration for our dear Supers' own memorial statue and museum" Harry said while looking at the camera, with a wide smile on his face, pretending to actually be enjoying the fact that he was at that event, but he was actually just really tired and in the need of going home, maybe investigate a little more on the whole thing about Louis Tomlinson, "We don't know when they'll be arriving but one thing we do know is that the park is looking amazing today with all sorts of stands and games for both children and adults, it's for the whole family. My name is Harry Styles and we will inform you more about this in a few minutes"

Sam turned off the camera and removed it from where it was resting in just shoulder, "That was great. You're great, you look great too - I mean - fuck, nevermind" he said and chuckled nervously. Harry smiled as he loosened his tie slightly, "Let's take a break and we'll keep going" "Y-yeah, okay that's fine" he said softly and followed the man around as if he were a lost puppy.

☆☆☆☆☆

"I don't know anything! Please let me go! You can take whatever you want from my home, you can even take my money from my bank account but please don't kill me!" A man exclaimed as he hung upside down, ropes all over his body to restrain him from moving.

He screamed loudly as a woman electro-shocked him before he was lowered into water, enough so his head was in. It didn't last long because he was then pulled back up after a few seconds of him squirming because he couldn't breathe, of course. "Okay! Fuck - fine! I'll tell you what I do know! The little I know, really" he gasped out after having coughed up some water, "There's a so-called Harry Styles stalking around, following you. Not you specifically, but he's been to several places, as my source claims, he's looking for information about you, gathering it all up because he wants to take you down. I don't exactly know what it is that he knows, but his intentions are to write an article about you, to ruin everything! Then, the police will see it. He's a journalist, and also the occasional news reporter"

"I see" the shorter man hummed, he was sitting on a couch in the shadows, his two dogs on each side, ready to attack when being ordered to. Their names were King and Queen. He treated his dogs like royalty. They were both strong, muscled Dobermans, and Louis claimed that they're his babies, yet the two were vicious animals who only obeyed him but could kill someone, "Where exactly does this Harry Styles work?" he asked, with a thick French accent.

"New York Times, sir!" the man said quickly, sound desperate. Desperate because he wanted to be set down, and also actually being let to live.

"Sir. Now that's a sign of respect" he laughed lowly, as did the rest of his crew, "It's also...a sign of fear, from my point of view. You are afraid of moi. I find it funny that you do, because I am so much smaller and physically weaker than you. I actually feel quite...good about myself, just knowing that you and so many others, live in fear because of me. No one says my name. My real name, as if I were a demon or Voldemort. It's either the Joker,  frenchie, lunatic...slut, or whore. The last two, I go by more often...especially around here, by little Sebastian over there" he smirked before standing up, grabbing a gun next to him and aiming at the man's head who started screaming again and begging to not be shot.

But the French man just slowly shook his head as he spoke in a low tone, "You're useless now. Got what I needed" he shrugged and shot him as if it were nothing. "Shots fired!" he shouted and spun in a circle as he laughed maniacally, while raising the weapon in the air, "My name is Louis Tomlinson and I hope no bitch forgets that" The group, out of respect, bowed down to him as he dropped the gun. "Anthony and Robert, dispose of his body. April and Abby, clean up this filthy mess, ugh, mon dieu...the rest of you! Get ready. Train. Have sex. Masturbate. Do whatever you want, if it means you'll be fit for the job tomorrow morning! We're going to start searching for this...Harry Styles man, as soon as the sun rises" Louis said and everyone started doing their own thing while just smirked to himself as he pat one the dogs' head, "Everything will turn out splendidly. We, are heading out, mon bébés" With that said, he strutted away, both dogs following along. He was going to get ready. Ready to go do something malicious in the big city.


End file.
